Gilmore Girls: A New Beginning
by asmallgirlwithbigdreams
Summary: This fanfiction is set right after the four last words of Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life. It is my take on what happens next to the people of the charming, little town called Stars Hollow.
1. Chapter 1: Teaser

**Hi everyone, I started to watch Gilmore Girls two months ago and I absolutely loved it. Having heard and read bad reviews about the revival I actually was rather pleased with it. I must admit, some scenes where over the top and not at all necessary like the Stars Hollow Musical, but overall it was what I expected it to be. A lot of people also didn't like the ending because it left a lot of open questions but for me it did not feel that way. For me, it all ended perfectly clear so that's why I have given this fanfiction a try to show how I think the rest of the story goes after the last four words. Obviously, this fanfiction contains spoilers because it takes place after Gilmore Girls: A year in the life. Hopefully, you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope I stayed true to their characters. Please write a review to give your opinions, if not about my fanfic just your opinions on the new season in general. Thanks in advance. So, with no further ado, enjoy 'Gilmore Girls: A new beginning'.**

Chapter 1: teaser

'Mom'

'Yeah'

'I'm pregnant', the words had finally left her mouth. Rory had been sitting on them for a week. It had kept her up at night, had popped in her brain at the weirdest times, but never had she dared to speak them aloud. Lorelai turned her head, she looked stunned. Was she angry? Sad? Rory searched for a reassuring nod or any sign to know if her mom was okay with it.

'Mom?', she whispered. She heard her voice shudder and damned herself. 'Don't you cry now' she thought to herself. Then Lorelai smiled. She hugged Rory tightly, just as she had hugged her when she was younger. Like the first day of kindergarten, where it had been hard for Lorelai to leave her daughter, her perfect little daughter, for the first time.

'You're going to be great, just you wait', she whispered in her hairs.

'Thanks mom.' They stayed there for a while, just holding each other, supporting one another. Eventually they let go. Rory saw her mom wiping away a tear when she thought Rory wasn't looking. 'So, you're okay with it?' Lorelai looked up to her daughter's face. At first, Lorelai had a serious, stern look and then she put on her thinking face. 'Hmm, I don't know kid. What's going to happen with the baby when you are running around writing that book of yours? Because it obviously cannot stay with Luke and I. And you're so young. Oh… you're a disgrace. Your entire future is ruined, what about going to college? And what about that poor boy, I mean, he will probably have to marry you because being a single mom is unacceptable. And what about the cotillion dress, huh, have you thought about that? And-'

'Are you done?'

'Yah', Lorelai smiled satisfactory. They stood up and started walking in direction of Luke's.  
'How long have you been waiting to do that?'

'Oh, from the minute you were born. When I was still high on Demerol I thought to myself, hah, the day that Rory's pregnant I will haunt her, and frighten her and damn her for getting knocked up. I even wrote down the entire scenario, one where I was played by Judy Garland and then it turned into a musical and Chris would be played by Gene Kelly and then we would go to the Golden Gate Bridge because the movie would be directed by Hitchcock but then, you would be chased because you had robbed a bank and then Paul Anka made his appearance.'

'The dog or the real Paul Anka?'

'The real, and then I would be asked on Oprah to explain what it felt like to be the mother of this notorious girl who had stolen the last piece of cookies.'

'Cookies?'

'Yeah, I was really hungry and craving for cookies when I had you.'

'Remind me to ask for those pills when I go in labor.'

Lorelai stopped walking.

'What?' Rory looked back to her mom, who had stopped in the middle of the street. Lorelai sighed.

'You're going to go in labor.'

'Yeah, that's kind of part of the thing you know. A package deal, if you get pregnant you also have to go in labor.'

'Don't laugh with me now kid. I can't believe you're growing up.'

'I can't either.' Rory smiled simply. Lorelai put her arms around Rory and they walked further. 'You want some coffee, hon?', Lorelai asked.

'Coffee would be perfection.'

'Chandler? The one with the blackout?'

Rory laughed. 'Yup, I didn't actually believe you would get that one.'

'Oh honey, you have to wake up earlier if you want to outsmart me.'

'They're doing reruns again, aren't they?'

'Yup.'

They had reached Luke's and Lorelai pushed Rory through the door, slightly irritated by her comment. When they entered, the diner was rather full. Patty and Babette where in the corner, gossiping as usual, Kirk was sitting at the counter staring at his egg. 'What's wrong with him?', Lorelai asked as she gave Luke a kiss. Luke had gone back to work after their wedding. 'Don't ask me', he grumped clearly not interested. 'Lorelai, Rory.' Kirk nodded with his gaze still on his egg. 'What's up, Kirk?', Lorelai asked. 'I'm trying this new diet where you need to stare at everything you want to eat for an hour before you can eat it', Kirk said while keeping his eye on the plate. 'Is it working?', Rory asked, seating herself at the counter next to Kirk. 'Well, actually I have only started today but so far I've been staring at it for 35 minutes and 21 seconds.' 'Good job Kirk. Maybe this diet will finally be like the Ginger to your Astaire.' 'Oh, I so hope that Lorelai.' 'Coffee?', Luke asked having finished up an order. 'Just for mom. I'd like a mint tea please', Rory replied. Luke looked up, clearly thinking that something was wrong but before he could ask anything Lorelai had nodded him 'not now', so he let it go. 'Coming right up', he answered instead. 'Mom, can we go sit next to the window?' 'Yeah, sure, hon.' They left their seats and went over to the window, where there was still one table free and frankly one of their favorites. 'Good luck Kirk.' 'Thanks Rory.'

They took a seat at the table and they remained quiet for a while. Rory was staring out of the window, while Luke was still eying Lorelai trying to get details about what was going on. Lorelai waved him that she would tell him later, and eventually he stopped pushing it.

'Here you go: one cup of coffee, one mint tea.' Rory finally looked up from her gazing.

'Thanks Luke.'

'Anything Rory. Whatever you –uh need, just call me and I'll be right there.'

'That's really sweet but I'm f-'

'No really, anything. If there's a guy you need me to beat up for you, or uh- maybe at the newspaper if Taylor's giving you a hard time, just tell me and I'll make him clear that he should back the hell away.'

'That's really sweet Luke. I'll remember that whenever I need your help.'

'Good, good.' Luke looked proud, he smiled, clearly happy with how he dealt. Lorelai looked impatiently at Luke, and when he understood he awkwardly said his goodbye. 'I uh- should get back to work. People need coffee and uh- I'll just go.' He walked back to the counter.

'Thanks mom.' Lorelai nodded. They both sipped at their cups, still steaming from the heat. Rory shrugged at the taste of her tea. 'Too hot?', Lorelai asked. 'No coffee.' There was a little pause of silence. 'So um, kid, now we've established that you're', she whispered under her breath, 'pregnant- are you ever going to tell me who the father is or do you want to make a guessing game out of it like where the whole town has to make predictions whether it's Colonel Mustard or Professor Plum? Or maybe a kind of charades?'

'Let's not get carried away just yet.'

'Oh, so you're not-', Luke passed by carrying a tray of hot plates', an oven.'

'An oven?'

'Yeah, not my strongest. Sorry, it was the first thing that popped to mind. I assume you don't want other people to know so you know, oven.'

'Well, anyway, yes, I am… an oven. I just haven't told the father yet, and I thought it's best to do that first, right? I mean how did you tell parents you were-', Babette and Patty had just stood up to leave, 'an oven? You told it to dad first, right?'

'Well, actually my dress told it for me but technically and verbally, I told your father first, yes. So, you're going to keep it a secret for now?'

'Yes, if you're okay with it?'

'Of course honey, just if you don't keep it a secret till the christening of the turkey where the father is obligated to be and I finally, after years of questioning, learn the mystery identity of the father.'

'Turkey?'

'Oven, turkey, it seemed appropriate.'

'Don't worry, I'll tell you as soon as I've told him.'

'Aha, 'him'. So, it's a boy. Is it the Wookie? Oh, no, please don't tell me it's the Wookie? I can already picture it. It'll have your eyes but the body of a Wookie.'

'God, mom!'

'People will be frightened at first but after a while, they will be okay with it because it has your eyes. And they will start to learn how to love your furry, long haired, stinking baby. And when it goes to college, in the beginning everyone will run away from it, but that's okay, because it doesn't like people anyway. Oh, but then, it runs into another Wookie and it's like love at first sight, and they'll run to each other, one of them will slip over their long Wookie hairs but then…'

=TITLE SONG=

If you're out on the road

Feeling lonely and so cold

All you have to do is call my name

And I'll be there on the next train

Where you lead, I will follow

Anywhere that you tell me to

If you need, you need me to be with you

I will follow where you lead

So, this was the first chapter. I'm planning on writing more soon. Please let me know if you're interested in reading more :) Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Appointment

Chapter 2: Appointment

 **Thank you so much for the kind words, likes and follows. I'm very happy that people are liking it and I can't wait to get further in the story. I was going to post it as one chapter, but I've decided to split it up in two as I didn't want it to get too long. Anyway, enjoy and please tell me what you think! :)**

It was a week ago since Rory told her mother she was pregnant. Things hadn't really changed in Stars Hollow. Kirk had once again given up on his diet and had started a new company called Deliverö. Lorelai and Luke had talked but Lorelai hadn't told him anything specific as she had decided to keep Rory's secret. Luke had understood and finally let it go, but was still wary and cautious every time Rory was around. He respected Lorelai for not ratting on Rory, but he was still worried about what might have happened to Rory. Rory, who had moved back in with her mother, acted the same as always, to Lorelai's surprise. She had figured that things would be different now, but they weren't.

It was still early in the morning, but the Gilmore household was awake already. Rory was sitting at the kitchen table outlining her story for the chapters to come. She was really excited for the story and glad that her mother had eventually agreed to let her do the book.

'Hi hon. You're up early?', Lorelai entered the kitchen yawning.

'Yeah, couldn't sleep. You?'

'Busy day today. You know the building I told you about?'

'The one with the nuns?'

'Yeah, they want me to close the deal but there's someone else now who has more money. I also promised Luke that I would let the house be checked before I really put down the money so…'

'You want some coffee?' Rory pointed to the full cup on the counter.

'I thought you shunned coffee?', Lorelai asked while pouring a cup.

'I have, I made it for you. Plus, the smell helps me to live without.'

'And Hillary is president.'

'Okay, fine. It doesn't work. I made coffee for me and I was going to drink it. I'm a horrible mother to be.' Rory put her head on the table and grunted.

'Oh no, don't say that Rory. You… are going to be perfect. You already have so much experience and you're so much wiser than I was when I had you.' Lorelai seated herself next to Rory and softly stroked Rory's hair.

Rory looked up, tears in her eyes.

'Oh don't cry hon.'

'How did you it? How were you ready to have me?'

'Oh, sweetheart I wasn't. I … was terrified. In the beginning, I cried myself to sleep because I couldn't believe that by being pregnant there would be one more person in the world who would be disappointed with me.'

'Mom-'

'No kid, I honestly believed I was going to ruin you. My parents didn't help. They were too busy trying to repair the damages that I had caused. Christopher was looking for a ring, wanting to propose but I- I was scared the most that I would be disappointing you.'

'You could never disappoint me, mom.'

'Oh well, just you wait when you see me as a grandma. Full disappointment to come.'

They both giggled. Rory wiped away a tear and looked back to her story outline. 'Thanks for being there, mom. You're amazing.'

'You're pretty amazing too, kid. Never better than me, but amazing none the less', Lorelai joked.

'Who was it that left me in a bucket in a hardware store as a kid?'

'Auch, did my back hurt your knife when you stabbed me with it?'

'God, you always have an answer for everything, don't you?'

'That's why you like me right?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, I'm off. You got plans for today? Maybe we can meet later, after I've dealt with the nuns. It feels like I've not seen you properly for ages.'

'I was planning on going to the gynecologist today, see if everything's okay.'

'Oh, that. Probably a good idea to check how much the baby resembles a Wookie. I mean, just so you're prepared when it comes out looking all fury.'

'Mom, I thought you were over that by now.'

'Can't hon, it still gets me cracked up.'

'Just leave mom, nuns are waiting.'

'Fine hon. Good luck.' She gave Rory a kiss on the cheek and left the kitchen.

'You too mom', Rory said as she returned her attention to the outline. She heaved a breath before readjusting her focus back to the story.

'Oh, Rory.' Lorelai had reentered the kitchen. 'Ask the gynecologist about coffee. I bet you'll be allowed a cup or three a day.'

'Mom.'

'Oh, okay, probably half a cup. But coming from my standard they should have been lucky to see me reducing to only three a day.'

'Thanks, mom. I'll ask them.'

'Bye sweetheart.'

Lorelai exited the house, and Rory was left to her story once again. The coffee cup her mother had drunk had still a bit of coffee left and it was now sitting at the end of the table, staring at her. Rory looked at it, weighing her options. Her mother was probably right. She would probably be allowed one sip of coffee a day, at least. She should just take it now, enjoy the bitter taste of an energy rush. Her hand reached out. Just one sip. Don't do it, another voice entered her mind. 'Oh damn you.' Rory stood up frustrated and ran to her room, shutting the door hard enough to wake the other citizen of her house, Luke.

* * *

It was just after noon, and Rory was on her way to the gynecologist. Since she was without a car, she had asked Lorelai if she could use hers as her gynecologist was in Hartford. Lorelai had agreed to it but only if they would go to dinner that night for a real girl's night out - without the alcohol, mind you that. Her driver's license was expired too but she really didn't want to sit on the bus today, so she assumed it would be no problem. Apart from driving illegally, it wasn't the only thing she had to worry about. When Rory drove her car around the Gazebo, Lorelai's car, that had been fixed so many times over, started to break down and making noises that weren't healthy at all. 'Oh no', Rory cursed out as the car came to a halt. 'Damn it, damn it', she beat the steering wheel hoping that somehow, magically, the car would start back up again. She grunted as she let her head fall on the wheel, shocked not even a second later when she accidentally pressed the horn. People around looked up in shock, surprised by the foreign sound of a car horn that almost never occurred in Stars Hollow. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry', Rory yelled out as people still looked disturbed by the event. Rory had had it. She took out the key of the car, together with her bag and smashed the car door shut on her way out.

'And what does the miss think she's doing?' A voice said from behind.

'Taylor, hi', Rory responded when she turned around. Taylor was wearing a fluorescent jacket and a little sheriff star pinned on his shirt.

'It's Officer Doose to you, Rory. And anyhow, what do you think you're doing? Just parking your car in the middle of the street as if you're Beyoncé, not to forget the awful sound you just created disturbing the calm and peace of our beloved town.'

'Taylor, I-'

'Ah-ah-ah'

'Officer Doose. Since when are you an officer too?'

'Since officer Wyatt is on paternity leave, I have humbly offered at the previous Town's meeting to also substitute some of my time as part time police officer.'

'Fine, anyway… Officer Doose, I didn't just park my car. The car broke down and in my frustration, I accidentally pressed the horn.'

'No one presses the horn accidentally, Rory. And if you wanted to let your car break down, please, come see me in advance so we can agree on a permit.'

'A permit for what?'

'A permit that allows a citizen of Stars Hollow to, in the occasion of a broken-down car, do so without being fined. Also, keeping in mind that this does not happen on an official holiday or a Stars Hollow event.'

'That leaves only about a week of break-down possibilities open.'

'I don't invent the rules Rory. If you would like to question the system, you should address it at the next town meeting which you are obligated to come to by the way, since you're back.'

'I'm not ba-'

'As for now, apologies are still accepted. You are, although you've been gone for a while doing god knows what, god knows where, still a beloved citizen of our town. As town select's man, I think it is fair to say that I will let you off the hook, this once, by only giving you a warning. If you could give me your driver's license and identification, I will be soon out of your way.'

'See, Tay- Officer Doose, I um, am very grateful that you will let me of the hook with just a warning. But is it really necessary for you to see my identification? I mean, as you said, I'm a beloved citizen of Stars Hollow. I think everyone could vouch for that I am in fact, Rory Gilmore.'

'Rules are rules, Rory. I could not simply loosen the rules because it is you. As law 142, section B 23 of the 54th bylaw section C clearly states, in case of a felony, the identification of the felon in question should be shown upon request. I know that not everyone knows the rules by heart but-'

'Rory, Taylor. What's up?' Jess who had just left Luke's had seen how Rory was struggling with Taylor and had decided to jump in. Rory's heart skipped, relieved by the appearance of her, hopefully, soon-to-be savior.

'Jess', Taylor grumped, having never liked Luke's nephew gone wild. 'So Rory, as I was saying…'

'I'm sorry I'm late Rory, Luke needed me at the diner. I should also probably have mentioned that the car, my car, has some issues and will likely break down in the middle of the road.'

'Your car, I thought this was Lorelai's car?' Taylor questioned Jess.

'Uh- yes, technically it's Lorelai's but since she's married to my uncle, everything becomes blurred on the grounds of which is who's, you know Taylor? So anyway, what do you need. Some identification?'

'Yes, as I was telling Rory, it is stated in law 142, section B 23-'

'Here you go, Taylor. Identification, driver's license. Anything else?'

'But you must get it wrong Jess because-'

'Oh no, but see. Rory was driving the car to me, cause I needed it. It is only fair that you should give me, what is it, a warning? I forgot her to tell her about the state of the car. As a matter of fact, I was just about to call Gypsy to get the car looked at.'

'I see. Well, it does not say anything in the law that Rory should be the one to show identification, as you are indeed the felon by not warning her. I guess it is alright if I give you the warning instead.'

'Perfect, there you go Taylor.' Jess handed over his identification and Taylor was filling out some forms. Rory smiled at Jess, thanking him from the bottom of her heart for saving her. He nodded, with a rather proud face.

'Here you go, a warning for Mariano. So, please, anyone, get this car out of sight as it is blocking our beloved town square.'

'We will', Rory replied as Taylor walked back to Doose's Market, removing his fluorescent jacket and returning to work.

'The funny thing is that while you two were debating about the car, not one car has passed the square.' Jess chuckled. 'Thanks', Rory said. 'I appreciate it.'

'Well what do you know, I saw you being cornered by Taylor and I thought, no one deserves that on a Monday afternoon. Especially not when having a broken-down car in the middle of the town square.'

Rory smiled. 'Plus, I knew what a badass you were being by driving with an expired driver's license. Rory Gilmore, who would ever have thought a day would come where she would break the law. And I thought you were good.'

'Oh come on, it's not that big of a crime.'

'Do you want me to call Taylor, because unlike you, I do appreciate the option of getting warnings instead of actual fines.'

'Okay, fine. It was a crime. I'm a felon, I'm sorry.'

'There you go, was it so hard to admit that you were breaking law 1234 section B whatever of bylaw I-don't-care, miss Gilmore', Jess said imitating Doose.

Rory laughed: 'I missed this. You know, you and I, just talking.'

Jess smiled. 'Yeah, I guess I missed it too.'

'You guess. See, we had this beautiful moment and you had to ruin it.'

'Yeah, sorry. It was just getting way to clingy. So, anyway, what has Rory Gilmore getting her car broken down for on a Monday afternoon?'

'Oh shoot. I have an appointment. I completely forgot.'

'If you want, I could drive you there. I mean, it's not a great car, but at least it still moves.'

'I- would you like to do that? I mean, you're probably busy or something?'

'Nope.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yup.'

'Okay, fine. Thanks, Jess.'

'No problem.'

'I'll call Gypsy so she can come pick up the car.'

'I'll go get the car in the meantime.'

'Thanks, Jess.'

'It's no biggie, Miss Gilmore.' He winked as he turned around, heading towards Luke. Rory sighed as she dialed Gypsy's number. As her phone was connecting, Rory's mind started racing off. How was she going to handle the hole gynecologist thing? She could probably tell Jess it was a check-up, but still. It must be weird for an ex-boyfriend to drive his ex to the gynecologist, right? But he wouldn't know it was because she was pregnant.

 _No, but he will know in a few months when you start showing._

God, why was she so nervous for Jess to find out that she was pregnant? It was not like it was his. But still, she couldn't imagine how he would react to it.

 _Maybe, he won't even be here when you have the baby._

That was a very possible event. She had no idea how long Jess would be in Stars Hollow, so she probably had nothing to worry about.

Rory was still thinking things over when Jess returned with his car. He pushed the horn to grab Rory's attention, much to the frustration of Taylor who reappeared soon after to check on the horrible noise. Rory looked up, and saw Jess smiling at her from the car. The car. It was exactly how she remembered the car. It obviously had been repainted once or twice since, but it was the same old dangling car at which she had once thrown devilled eggs. Rory was overrun by emotions she once had felt so dearly but now had let go off a long time ago.

Rory was brought back to her senses when she heard Taylor's heated debate with Jess.

'Unbelievable. I give you a warning for the car, the disruption of the peace of Stars Hollow, and now, you show up with this – monstrosity-'

'Are you done?', Jess asked. Rory saw how angry Taylor was getting. His face was reddening and she could see how he was weighing his options about what to do with Jess, his nemesis.

'I'm sorry for all the trouble Taylor, I mean – Officer Doose, but we have to go. I have an appointment.' With that said, Rory entered the car and Jess started driving down the Town square, where Lorelai's car just had been moved by Gypsy's tow truck.

'So, where to?'

* * *

I hope you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing Doose, and I hope I was able to capture him right. Stay tuned for more chapters in the near future :D By the way, who do you ship Rory with: Dean, Logan or Jess? I think for this story, it will become obvious who I ship ;)


	3. Chapter 3: A Car Ride

Chapter 3: A car ride

 **Thanks again for your nice words, I had a pleasure reading your ideas on the continuation of the story. Please keep reviewing, it's always nice to get an email with another fanfic review :D That's it for now, enjoy! Xxx**

'Hartford.' Rory said as she placed herself more comfortable in the car seat.

'Is it a specific place?' Jess asked, turning the car up the highway.

'Yeah, you could say that.' Rory felt nervous again. She couldn't explain why, but for some reason the idea of people finding out scared her. The fact that it was Jess who could find out scared her even more.

'So, you'll tell me where to go when we arrive in Hartford, I presume? Since you don't want to tell me.'

Rory nodded and looked ahead. The drive to Hartford remained almost entirely quiet. Rory could feel Jess look at her every once in a while, and at those moments, she tried her best to look away. But sometimes, she could feel her eyes lose track and slowly make its way to Jess. One time, they accidentally looked at each other at the same time, quickly turning their heads away, acting as if nothing had happened.

Rory felt stupid. This shouldn't be so hard, should it. She had seen Jess after they had broken up numerous times, and never had it been so awkward as now. What changed?

'I'm making this awkward, aren't I?' Rory heard herself finally say, after 20 minutes of driving in silence. Jess looked up, having been somewhere else with his mind. 'Hm?'

'I said I think I'm making 'this' awkward', she repeated herself.

'Oh, no you're not. Do you feel awkward because I was just thinking of stuff? Enjoying the quietness.'

'Oh, no, well I guess not. I just wasn't sure.'

Jess was quiet again. His face was once again determined on the road. Rory was frustrated. Why did she think this was awkward and he didn't? She wasn't going back to the quietness they had shared for too long.

'So anyways, Jess, you never really told me how long you were going to stay in Stars Hollow this time.'

'No, I didn't. I don't know yet actually.' And then there it was again, the quietness.

Rory was wrecking her brain for the next best thing she could say to keep the conversation going when Jess started speaking again.

'I didn't only come back for Luke and mom. I actually had to be here for work. This friend of mine, from the publisher, he said he needed some research done on small crazy American forgotten towns, so…'

'Stars Hollow was perfect for it.'

'Yup, exactly what I told him. He said to me that if I'd give him solid research he'd give me an interview for this big publisher, nothing compared to the one I'm working at now.'

'Wow, that's really great Jess. I hope you get that interview.'

'Thanks, yeah I guess it is.'

'No but really, how amazing would it be if I knew a guy at a big publisher company.'

'Oh, so you're happy for me for all the wrong reasons, are you now?'

'Not really. But having connections wouldn't really hurt the chances of publishing my book, would it?'

'So, you're writing about your mom?'

'Yeah, I can't believe it's only now that I think about it. It's so easy to write, I-'

Jess started laughing.

'No, really Jess. It's like, all my life, everything I've been writing was a buildup to this. It was like they were preparing me for exactly this, this work. I don't know if you understand but I've never felt so passionate about writing in my entire life. It's like, I've finally found what I have always been cutout to do. It's like actors you know, they sometimes say that there's one character that is so right for them, that when they read the screenplay, they can only picture themselves playing it and would cringe at the thought of anybody else playing that role. It's not exactly the same, but do you see where I'm going at? It's like, I've finally found my character, that only I am capable of playing. I've finally found the story that is mine to tell.'

'You know, I can't wait to read the acknowledgement at the end of your book. 'I'm so grateful for Jess Mariano who gave me the idea of writing this book. Without him, I would never have thought of writing something like this and-'

'You're right, I'm sorry. Thank you for giving me the idea is what I wanted to say.'

'Nah, it's okay. I'm glad I could help you out. You seem determined Rory again, not crazy-I-have-no-underwear-left-Rory.'

'Ha-ha, not funny.'

'Come on, you have to admit, you were freaking out big time. Cannot remember you ever being so freaked out before.'

Those last words hit Rory. She had indeed never been so freaked out before. Agreed, Rory hadn't known she was pregnant when she saw Jess at the newspaper and she had her little meltdown, but still. Not so long after, she had taken the test, and when that little stick showed the plus sign… Let's just say that Jess was right about the fact that she never had been freaked out so much, ever.

'So, where to?' Jess's voice awoke her from her daydreaming. Rory looked up to the passing of a sign that said 'Welcome to Hartford'.

'Well, it's actually real close to Walmart, so you could drive in that direction.'

'Okay', Jess answered. After a minute or three they drove past Walmart.

'Now take a left, and then you can park somewhere.' Jess followed orders and parked the car behind a big tow truck.

'Well um, thanks for bringing me here, Jess. I owe you big time.'

'As I said, no problem. Enjoy your appointment.'

'Thanks.' With that said, Rory left the car and crossed the road. She waved to Jess who waved back. Rory returned her attention to finding the gynecologist's building and the creeping feeling of angst and nervousness that had kicked in the moment she had left the car. There it was, the building. She walked up the small steps in front, heaved a breath as she pressed the doorbell. 'This is it', she whispered as a mechanic sound accompanied the opening of the door. She entered, without glancing back, and was greeted by a young blond woman who-

'Paris?'

'Rory, it's so nice to see you. Come in.' Paris Geller motioned her still shocked friend to follow her down the hallway.

'Paris, what are you doing here?' Rory asked in a high-pitched voice.

'Oh please, you really think I wouldn't know if my best friend made an appointment at a second-rate gynecologist? The moment I saw your name flag on my monitor I knew I had to come. So, who is it?'

'Who is what?'

'The father. It's Jess, isn't it? I saw he dropped you off. Not even a decency to accompany you inside. Do you want me to get him in here? Marcella, go get the thin looking man. He's in that old dangly car. Oh, and don't mind being a bit hard on him, he likes things rough.'

Marcella, Rory's gynecologist who Rory hadn't seen till now, looked frightened from Paris to Rory before making her way to the door.

'Oh no, Paris it's fine. Marcella, you don't need to get him. He's probably long gone and anyway, he's not the father.'

'I knew it. It's Logan isn't it. Never liked that guy. He knocks you up and immediately runs of with that bimbo model, what's her name?'

'Paris, I-'

'Or no, it must be Dean. That makes sense. You lost your virginity to him, and now after all these years, you're finally in the right place at the right moment, and all that other crap and you've decided to start a family. How precious.'

'Um, Paris, how much that I like your theories, I'd like to keep his identity to myself for now.'

'Fine, as you like. Come in, come in. We've a long list of things to discuss. Have you thought of giving it up for adoption because I know that having a baby at your age and your career position isn't really a gold winner, is it? Maybe we could set up an interview…'

Paris kept rattling on, entering Marcella's office. Rory was still in the hallway, dazed by this unforeseen encounter. 'I'm sorry', she said to Marcella who still looked frightened, leaning against the wall. She didn't look up, and Rory felt sorry for her. Rory didn't do anything though because she thought it was best to just follow Paris and go along so to not cause any trouble. She loved Paris, but still, she remained the crazy girl that once had shouted on a panel for the entire school to see 'I had sex, but I'm not going to Harvard'.

'So how long have you known you're pregnant? A week, two weeks? Judging by your figure I'd say you are around 4 weeks. Did Lorelai show or was she a slim carrier? At Dynasty Makers, we've actually tested and calculated that women who show less during pregnancy often create more beautiful babies with less chances of heart diseases. In your case, I don't think that you'll have to worry just yet. I mean, we cannot forget however that you are 32 already, but if we look at the most possible suitors for the father, I'd think that all three would do just fine for you to birth a healthy baby.'

Rory was sitting on the bed while Paris was prepping herself for a check-up. Rory had decided to let Paris talk for now, as she was tired of trying to explain Paris that she was actually going to keep the baby at the age of 32, for Paris an age at the boarder of still having beautiful children.

'Open up', Paris said as she gestured Rory to spread her legs. 'So, Rory. Any questions for me?' Rory did what she was told and thought about what she wanted to ask Paris. Before she had arrived at the gynecologist she had hundreds of questions prepared, but seeing it was Paris, she wasn't that keen anymore to ask them all. 'Am I still allowed to drink coffee?', was the first question that didn't seem like one Paris could go on and on about.

* * *

It was evening. It had been a long day for Rory. First she had had troubles with the car, then the car ride itself with Jess had been more awkward than she had foreseen. And then not to forget Paris, who is a sweetheart mind you that, but still a lot to handle. After Rory's appointment, she had gone straight to the restaurant Lorelai had suggested for their women's night out. It hadn't been them alone however. Sookie, who had come back for Lorelai's wedding, had asked if she could join since it had been so long ago they had spent time together. Rory had accepted as she really loved Sookie dearly. They had had fun at dinner, but it had not been the mother-daughter quality time she had been craving and she hadn't gotten the opportunity to talk about her crazy gynecologist encounter. They had dropped Sookie off, and now Lorelai's fixed car was pulling in the Gilmore driveway. The car came to a steady halt and the engine died. The radio that had been making crispy sounds the entire journey had now giving up entirely and had reduced to noise only. Lorelai turned it off, and the car was filled with a deathly silence. They sat there for a while, thinking by themselves. It was only after a good five minutes that one of them dared to open their mouths.

'When are you telling the father?', Lorelai asked. It wasn't that she wanted Rory so badly to tell, so that Lorelai could learn the identity but Lorelai had this feeling that if she wouldn't push Rory on it, Rory would never tell the father. She knew her daughter and she knew that she was completely terrified. Heck, Lorelai remembered how she had felt when she figured out she was pregnant at age 16. She had felt so lost and had wished for it to be a bad dream. But then, she told her parents, she told Chris and she understood, that this baby was coming if she wanted it or not. Rory was still staring ahead, gazing at their house. Lorelai reached out her hand, taking Rory's. For a moment, she thought that Rory wasn't going to respond to her mother's touch, but she did. Their fingers intertwined and she felt how grateful Rory was. 'You know, I know that I'm pregnant. I know that in 8 months there will be a baby, and I know that it will be wonderful but I'm still… I still believe that if I don't tell him, this will all just remain a fiction of my imagination. There's so much that I have to think about, and by telling him I feel like it will get even more complicated. I went to dad you know. About two weeks ago. I went to go see him to ask him if he regretted not being a bigger part in my life.'

Lorelai was surprised to learn this. But at the same time, she wasn't. It made so much sense that her daughter would go to the one person who could give her the answer to the biggest worry she had. What to do with the father? It saddened Lorelai that Rory would also not have the mother-father-child experience she had so hoped for Rory to have as she grew up. For Lorelai, it had never been an option, maybe one time, it had been an option for her and Luke, but it hadn't been meant to be. But at least for Rory, she had figured she would find herself a nice guy and create a family together. But now, Rory would step into her mother's footstep and she would be raising the child alone. Lorelai understood Rory's fear now. Lorelai had thought it was about the fact of becoming a mother that scared Rory but now she understood that her daughter would always be ready to become a mother. It was the fact that she was scared to tell the father, the fact that she'd be doing it alone. Rory was scared that her child would get angry at her for this decision, that the father would resent her for it.

'What did Chris say?', Lorelai asked. She was curious. In Lorelai's opinion, it had been the right choice for her to raise Rory alone, but she had never really known what Chris's take was on it. She knew that Chris wanted to be a part of Rory's life, and she had let him. But she didn't know if Chris ever resented her for having made that decision.

'He told me it had been in the cards and no one would ever have gotten between us.'

'That sounds like Chris.' Lorelai chuckled.

'He said that he would never have been able to change your mind. Is he right?'

'I think so kid. From the moment I knew I was pregnant, I envisioned myself being the one to raise you. It was not that I didn't want your father there, but I just didn't see him there. I had this clear image of me raising you, and when I had you, that image was the only thing pulling me through.'

'But do you think that if Dad would have fought harder, you would have let him play a bigger part?'

'I don't think he would ever have fought harder. I was pretty set on doing it alone and he knew that and accepted it.'

'But what if? What if the father does want to be a part of it, but I – you didn't want it. Would you have settled?' Rory's voice was trembling. She hastily looked away, not wanting her mother to see tears rolling over her reddened cheeks.

'Rory, I- Look, for Chris and me it had always been clear. It had never been said but I think we both knew that if it came to that point, I would be the one to take care of you. Your father did not always like it and he tried to make his way in more than once and I let him. But I don't think that either of us ever thought that we were doing the wrong thing by you.'

'But what if he's not like dad? What if I take his chance of being a father away from him, and my kid ends up hating me for it?' Rory's voice had turned small. It was as if she was scared for even thinking this thought.

'Rory, did you hate me for you not giving you a father?'

'No, never.'

'See, hon. I can't look into the future. I don't know how the father would react to it and I don't know how your child will. But if your kid is anything like me or you, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Your kid will be lucky to have you, and if you feel like it is better to raise it alone, then you do it your way. The only thing you can do now is tell the father. Stop worrying about how he might respond and what might happen because you don't know. Maybe he will be glad to not become a fulltime dad or maybe he will hate it. But you have 8 months left Rory. You've still got time to figure this out. Tell the father and explain your feelings. If he cares for you at all, he will understand. And if not, you can work things out but sitting here, crushing yourself for something that's not even reality…'

The car was silence once more. Lorelai didn't know if Rory felt better or worse. She softly stroke Rory's hand, waiting for her daughter to respond. 'Thanks mom', she finally whispered. 'You're the best.' She turned around and gave Lorelai a hug. They released each other and Rory took her purse. She opened the door of the car and walked up to the house. Lorelai followed her daughter, closing the car behind her. Rory was waiting by the door, having no key yet since she had been away for so long. Lorelai opened the door, welcomed by light and the sound of a football game that was on TV. 'You girls had fun?', Luke's voice said from the couch. Lorelai made her way to the couch, gave Luke a kiss and placed herself in his arms on the couch. 'It was great', she said with her eyes on Rory who still stood in the hall.

'How was your day?', Rory heard Lorelai ask Luke. Rory was standing the hallway, frozen to the floor.

'Not that special. Had an order that went missing so Taylor had to help me out. Did you know he's a police officer now? Something about Wyatt being on paternity leave. Oh, Jess came by the diner too. Pretty awesome stuff he's doing. He might get an interview at this big publisher.'

Rory heard her mother laugh and she smiled. A warm feeling entered Rory's heart. She was ready. She walked slowly to her room, while taking out her phone from her back pocket. Before opening the door to her bedroom, she looked back to the living one more time where her eyes met with her mother who smiled and gave Rory a little wink. Then she turned around and opened the door. She was finally ready to call him. She heaved a breath as she dialed the number that she had come to know very well over the last couple years. The phone was calling. She could hear the beeping. One beep, another one. Rory looked around at her old room as she waited for the familiar voice to answer. It looked the same as it always had. The stuffed animal in the form of a chicken still lay on her desk. She remembered it as if it was just yesterday when Dean had picked it up. She had been so nervous back then. The first boy she had ever liked, had stood in her room, touching her things. She couldn't believe back then that a boy like him would ever be remotely interested in her, but he was. The window next to her bed had become Dean's favorite place to knock and enter her bedroom. Not to mention the bed, where she had lost her virginity to her first love. Moving back to the desk, where she had sat when she first had met Jess. Jess… was something else. Rory hadn't really liked him at first, because he seemed uninterested and a troubled kid. But after spending some time with him, she got to know this incredible interesting human being, with his heart in the right place. He was the one who first sparked a passion in her. It was because of him that she started thinking of taking the next step. And then, there was Logan. Logan was something else altogether. Their relationship had started off as friends with benefits but had soon evolved in something more deep and pure. An understanding between each other, more meaningful than her previous boyfriends. Logan had been the first and only guy she had ever lived with. At one point, she really did want to marry him, but when he proposed, she had declined. She wasn't ready. Not then.

He picked up. She could hear his breathing through the phone. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest.

'Hi Ace, what's up?'

* * *

 **Sooo, I don't think the identity of the father was a real shocker. Maybe Paris was a surprise to you as she was for me. I wasn't planning on writing her in, till just a few sentences before. But when the idea entered my mind, I couldn't let it go and I actually ended up liking that little scene between Rory and Paris. She will probably get more page time in chapters to come. Stay tuned for more, because this story is about more than just the hidden identity ;) I'm sorry this update took so long. Was on a holiday and had no time to upload it. Also, I was stuck for a while on how to proceed the story but eventually I felt it was important to get a view on what Lorelai thinks about it. Thanks again for reading anyway! You guys are the best xxx**


End file.
